


Intimacy

by AfroParadise



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: A veces, a Alex le gustaría que su novia fuera un poco más femenina





	Intimacy

-Que no quiero.

-Vas a hacerlo, me da igual.

-No me da la gana

-¿Te doy una paliza?

-Alex, que no.-Corey se da la vuelta en su silla, encarando a su amiga.-Que no me gusta maquillarme, que te lo he dicho ya quince veces. Es caro, dura poco y mancha mucho, la verdad no sé por qué te esfuerzas tanto.

Corey y Alex habían quedado en salir aquella noche. Darse una vuelta por las discotecas de Miami, conocer gente, tomar una copas y lo que surgiera. Dejar a los chicos en sus casas y salir solas para variar un poco. Así no tendrían que separar a Tony de algún juerguista con el que se hubiera enzarzado.

Aquella discusión había comenzado cuando Alex se presenta en casa de Corey y se da cuenta de que no tiene nada de maquillaje. Tras escuchar sus objeciones al respecto, decidió ignorarlas y someterla a una sesión de belleza, más movida por la curiosidad de ver a Corey maquillada que por pensar que iba a estar realmente más guapa, algo que la morena se había olido y era el motivo de sus quejas.

-Mira, te hago la raya y ya. Que no hace dañ-¡Deja de darme patadas!

Corey golpea el suelo con los pies y baja la cabeza. Apoya la frente en su mano.

-Vale. Vale, vale. Está bien. Tú ganas. Píntame, pero que sepas que la venganza será terrible.

-No habrá venganza, te va a encantar.

Alex fue doblemente profesional. Por un lado, se esforzó en utilizar los materiales con soltura y destreza. Tenía que explicarle a Corey todo lo que estaba haciendo para evitar que se pusiera nerviosa y se moviera mucho, lo que cumplió pacientemente, casi como una profesora explicando a un joen alumno. Por otro lado, debía evitar que la idea de lo que estaba haciendo le hiciera reir. No es que el resultado le estuviera pareciendo especialmente cómico, pero el puro contraste entre aspecto y personalidad era suficiente para despertar en Alex una gran sonrisa boba.

-Y...¡Ya está! Mírate en el espejo y me dices qué te parece.

-...

-¿No te gusta o qué? Venga, venga, sé sincera.

-La verdad es que no me noto distinta.

-Chica, pero como eres tan seta. ¿No ves que estás que brillas? ¡Que bri-llas!

Corey se toca la cara, acariciandose suavemente la mejilla, con cuidado de no descolocar el maquillaje.

-La verdad es que no. ¿Vamos a salir o qué? Se empieza a hacer tarde, coño, y no quiero volver a casa a las tantas.

-No, no. De aquí no te mueves hasta que admitas el maravilloso trabajo que he hecho.

-Eres una plasta y me estás empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.-Se levanta del taburete y se dirige hacia la puerta.-Yo voy a salir, tú haz lo que quieras.

Unos segundos después de salir, Alex va tras ella. Corey se sonríe, parece que ambas se han salido con la suya esa noche.

-Si es que en el fondo no puedes vivir sin mí.

-Relaja. ¿Quieres que coja la furgo?

La furgoneta aparcó en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del paseo marítimo. Los clientes habituales se giraban a mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Alex. Incluso alguien tan denso como Corey notaba que ha'bia sido bastante invisible hasta entonces.

-Me estoy empezando a cabrear. ¿Que coño les pasa hoy?

-Que pareces una mujer. Para variar. Anda, vamos, que la noche es joven.


End file.
